


i wonder

by orphan_account



Series: sickly sweet nothings [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Poetry, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem Dan wrote about Phil. Its a little sappy so be warned.





	i wonder

his lips always taste 

sweet. 

not like sugar,

something subtler. 

like honey. 

i wonder if my lips taste as sweet. 

his arms are like 

driftwood

in an unforgiving ocean. 

he holds me as i 

drift 

back to land. 

i wonder if my arms are as strong. 

his breath is a gentle 

zephyr. 

with a single sigh,

he breathes 

life 

back into me. 

i wonder if my breath is as gentle. 

 


End file.
